Elemental
by SilverAbyss
Summary: Once there was one pack. Now, there's three, all struggling to survive. And some outsiders are about to be sucked in for the ride, only to find out it isn't such a coincidence. AU. Most characters are wolves. AkuRoku. Zemyx. SoRiku


**A.N.:** So this came to me awhile ago as a mixed result of reading the Warriors books when I was younger, and from role playing online a few years back (which I miss because it was really interesting when people actually got on regularly, and I actually feel sometimes that my writing was better then, in some ways at least).

So, I thought it'd prove to be something different in the vast sea of AU Kingdom Hearts stories (hopefully). =)

Now if I can just remember all the details I had come up with so far for the plot. Ah...perhaps one day I'll learn to write things down while I remember them, ne?

I'll apologize now for the shortness of the first few 'chapters' (I just really wanna start putting up what I have). They'll get longer once I get a feel for it again.

**Disclaimer:** Me do not own characters (these ones anyway) =(

* * *

><p>Acid green eyes scanned the barren woods. There was scarcely any undergrowth among the scraggly black tree trunks. There was no wind, and the air was stale, and sickly silent as always.<p>

Axel lifted his nose, scenting the air for any other presences. Nothing.

He stood from his crouched position and swept his gaze around again, ears swiveling.

Still nothing.

Satisfied that there was still time to spare, he quickly turned and snatched the scruff of the small doe he had brought down in Rosarian Meadow. He started his trek again, dragging the carcass as quietly as possible and stopping frequently to watch, listen, and scent out his surroundings. The still air was as much of a danger as an advantage, and he held in a growl at the thought.

He finally reached The Barrens after a slow hour and a half, but he refused to let out a sigh of relief just yet. He still had a long ways to go, and it was nearly nightfall.

0o0o0o0

The sun had long since set by the time Axel arrived home. He padded silently over the uneven stone cliffs, following an already memorized path. Entering through the front tunnel, he dropped the doe's carcass in the center of the main cave and shook out his damp red fur. His green eyes scanned the room, which was silent save for the sound of trickling water.

"You're back late," came a smooth, even voice from the darkness of one corner. The center of the room where Axel stood was lit by moonlight that crept in from a hole in the high ceiling. The red wolf stepped out of the patch of pale light so that his keen eyes could adjust to the rest of the room. His lips curled back into a slight smirk when he caught sight of the slate gray wolf in the far corner.

Axel's expression softened when he saw the brown and tan wolf curled up asleep against the gray wolf's side. He shook his head and walked slowly toward the pair.

"You know me, Zex. Wanted to make sure I wasn't followed." His voice was tinted with a protective tone. The gray wolf – Zexion – nodded with a faint smile, gray-blue eyes wise with the understanding of their situation as well as his friend's somewhat paranoid habits. However, he wouldn't deny that extreme caution was needed, given the circumstances.

Had it already been six moons since they'd left?

Axel turned and padded quietly towards the tunnel entrance at the back of the cave.

"I'm going to look around." Zexion frowned, ears flicking back slightly.

"You've been gone all day and you haven't eaten yet," he called out in a low voice, careful not to wake the sleeping wolf beside him. Axel paused for a moment, but didn't argue against the accusation in the other's statement.

"You two go ahead," came the tired but firm response. "I won't be long."

A sigh slipped from Zexion's lips. He eyed the red wolf's frame, knowing his friend had lost weight in the time they'd been at the caves. Axel insisted on doing the majority of the hunting as the oldest of the three, but the way to the hunting grounds was long and dangerous. Zexion frowned and shook his head when the red wolf was out of sight.

"You always say that, Axel..."


End file.
